The invention concerns textile sheets for clothing, underwear or decoration, preferably of rotor (open-end), MJS (Murata-Jet), sirospun or friction yarns, with yarn strengths typical for carded yarns, showing a nap following a finishing process.
It is known that sheets from yarns with firm round yarn cross-section and low hairiness can be given a surface nap by finishing processes such as abrasion or raising.
It is known, according to DE-OS No. 2522871, that materials for furniture coverings can be given a higher volume via a raising effect produced by multiple needle processes, as well as a higher pulling tenacity.